10 Reasons Why Satoshi is Annoying
by Manga-lover-1-2-3-4-5
Summary: 10 reasons Krad thinks Satoshi is annoying. Unfortunately his limit was ten no more. Sorry Krad.
1. Krad

a/n this is a short story of what krad thinks of shatoshi

disclamer dont own i own every volume but one person lost one

--":…≥/÷æÚ˘¿.¿;¿Ú??…??÷:?…?…?…:.u

krad sat in satoshi"s mind bored with a pen and paper so he began to write about what he thinks of shatoshi

krad's p.o.v.

I sat there and I began to write

10 Reasons Why Satoshi is Annoying

1. he never eats and it starves me I get about 1 peace of bread through out the whole day IT'S ANNOYING

2. he always try's to capture dark and when he gets tiered he makes me come out and fight

3. I have to sit here through his yaoi fantasy's of him and that Niwa kid

4. HE STAYES UP TILL 1:00 ON HIS COMPUTER

5. he lay's in bed till an half or sometimes an hour

6. he's an ale

7. he never says anything to me but since he is an a it doesn't matter i guess but he doesn't even have interesting thoughts to go through

8. he's gay!!

9. he thinks I'm gay!! ( i'm not)

10. He insists on writing emo poems

line

that's it thank you

R&R thankies


	2. dark

Me well it was long but I worked on my writing skills and got the idea well I was in my yard it seemed hard and I did it all by my self :)

bobert 2.0 she was not working on my story for day's

Me shut up they don't know what your talking about

WE DO NOT OWN DN ANGEL

LINEEEEEEEEEEE

dark was in school in dieskie so he took out a pen and notebook (a/n I don't even know were that came from so don't ask)

10 reasons why satoshi is annoying

1. he gets me so angry just thinking about him I can't even spell

2. he tries to eat dieskie

3. he tries to capture me

4. he hangs out with dieskie and when I don have anything interesting to do I can hear him talk about boring things

5. he is gay for dieskie so I have to listen to dieskie talk about him because dieskie is gay to

6.he is satoshi who can't think he is annoying?

7. he is a mean

8. he yell's load when he tries to capture me

9.he thinks i am gay (which i am not )

10. he ate all the cookies in the class dieskie was going to bring them home for me (well not for me but for everyone I would eat the most)

then dark hide the notebook so HOPEFULLY he would not find it

READ THE ENDING NOTE IMPORTANT

Me there WILL be two more chapter and IF I get enough reviews Ill make a series okay

bobert if there is a note or review asking if she is going to make more we will tell you to read the ending note if you cant figure it out then you cant read THANKYOU


	3. END!

first thing :NO FLAMING I HAVE ONE FLAME THEN I WOULD LIKE TO LET YOU KNOW DON'T REVIEW

bobert 2.0 last time most of you complained that I spelled daisuke wrong and someone said that that is what it said on #1 and that is her point

DO NOT OWN KNOW THAT BY NOW

lineline oh the wonderful line

It was a nice day and satoshi was walking (gasp). he found a notebook "oh it is krads i will read it I mean it is his". a few minutes later WHAT IS THIS!! " what is what"? " I found your notebook and you said I am annoying and curse at me"! " I don't starve you, you are a pig!"

"I get one piece of bread! Eat more!" Krad yelled his stomach growled as if to add extra effect.

"i am not hungry" Satoshi replied

"Then I will have it i am hungry unlike you"

"well you said I stay up to late I expected you to stay up late? and i daze so you should sleep well i am doing that"

"well I cant sleep from that bright light on mr, never heard of the 8 hours of sleep"

"you don't like me and you like to fight"

"no i don't it takes away sleep time"

"you don't like me?!"

"well why do you think i don't like you. By the way, I don't like the way your poems are earthier if you ask"

"you think I'm gay for daisuke"

"you think I"m gay for dark! Get it in your head _i don't like you "_

LAST CHAPTER THANK YOU AND LOOK OUT FOR MORE STORIES OF MINE if you like tsubasa chronicles i am writing a story for that so look for my name

_a special thanks to..._

_ALL GOOD REVIEWS_

_LAST CHAPER THAK YOU i _thank you all for support _ SPRED THE WORD AND I THANK ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AS IN_

_BURNINGANGEL666_

_STORMSHADOW13_

_ANIMEANNIE _

_ICHIGO USAGI WIZU_

_PHANTOM ANGAL 89 _

_HYUU to you all 3 . -- tis a kitteh _

_arigato 3 u all _


End file.
